Wasurenaide: Don't Forget Me
by TheEndofTag
Summary: 5 years after the War: "Before Iruka could even take a step forward, a different feeling washed over him; a sudden warmth like a brush of fingers against his, an almost achingly familiar but not so familiar chakra he sensed." My first KakaIru Fanfic!


Hi! This is **TheEndofTag**, use to go by the penname Behan. Welcome to my first KakaIru fanfic! :)

Backstage of the story: The title is a DBSK song. I couldn't think of a title so I thought I will just go head and use a title of a song. But despite the randomness of searching for a title of a song, I did chose a song that sorta matches with the story. So it is not all random. ^_^ And yes, wasurenaide does roughly translate as "don't forget me".

Here's a live performance of the song (English subtitle) if you guys want to listen to it from YouTube: /watch?v=9xWqRZ1FMms

**Title:** Wasurenaide ~ Don't Forget Me ~

**By:** TheEndofTag

**Summary:** 5 years after the War and life gradually moves on. Iruka too has move on but some days his memories and his old feelings will slowly resurface. And only then will it drag him back down. "Before Iruka could even take a step forward, a different feeling washed over him; a sudden warmth like a brush of fingers against his, an almost achingly familiar but not so familiar chakra he sensed."

**Warning:** BoyxBoy meaning KakashixIruka :) So if this is not your cup of tea please do hit the back button.

**Disclaimers: **No, Naruto is not mine. Nor does Kakashi and Iruka belongs to me. Including the DBSK song. So yes nothing belongs to me at all, except for this story of course. :)

So I hope you guys will enjoy reading it! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>WaSureNaidE ~ DoN't foRget mE <strong>

_"I'll become the wind and wrap gently around you_

_Right now, I want to fly to a world with you in it_

_Even though I want to see you so much…I miss you so much…_

_I'm waiting for you, don't forget me"_

**~:~**

The bright sun was shining, the big blue sky opening its arms wide, and luscious green leaves swaying to the music of the wind. Deep in the forest the Konoha village has never been better. It was a time of celebration, a time of happiness for its people. In crowded streets full of festive activity, the village was bursting of life.

Iruka easily weaved his way through the bustling market streets. Bumping into villagers he knew, he stopped and chatted with them for a while; asking how life is going, exchanging information about former students, and so on before he excused himself and left their merry company. Iruka was late and he knew it. He gave a deep sigh before picking up his pace again. He hoped there won't be any more delays.

A relief smile graced his lips as a familiar building came to view. But before he could enter, a little girl came flying out at him. His arms automatically encircled her close; squeezing her slightly in his embrace, breathing in deep of her childish sweet scent.

"Daddy!" she happily squealed.

"Yumiko," Iruka softly said as he let her go.

Iruka couldn't help but smiled a little at the image he sees. His little 4 year old daughter dressed in her typical shinobi outfit with her brown hair in two ponytails, put her hands on her waist and her beautiful blue eyes squinted as she gave him a childish glare. "Daddy, you're late."

He dropped his smile and changed his face to a solemn one. He knew Yumiko wouldn't like him to smile at her when she was trying to be intimidating and not adorable like she is now. "I know and I'm sorry for being late. But I have important things to finish."

"That's what you always say." Yumiko turned her nose away as if saying he needs to find a better excuse than that.

Iruka pretended to ponder a bit before he nodded his head, signifying that he came to a satisfying solution for his tardiness. "Then how about I buy you that kimono you wanted for tonight's festival as my apology for being late?"

Yumiko quickly turned around and her happy smile was there, if not more brighter than usual. She gave him a quick kiss to his cheeks. "I forgive you, daddy. But just know that buying me things won't get you off next time."

Iruka solemnly nodded his head as if they never had this conversation a million times before. "Of course, Yumiko."

She grabbed his hands and tugged him forward. "Then hurry, daddy. We have to hurry or else it's gonna be gone."

"Hai. Hai"

Iruka chuckled at Yumiko's impatience as he let her lead him. She quickly pulled him to a quicker pace but he was careful they don't bump to anyone else on this crowded street. Her small hands grabbed tightly to his. Her smile was bright and cheerful. Her blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight. Her voice carried on about one thing or another. Iruka let her talked and only replied when it was warrant. She asked about her mother and Iruka nodded his head as confirmation just as a familiar woman was in their sight. Yumiko squealed and let his hands go as she took off running toward her direction. Iruka happily watched her go.

It was time like these that Iruka could never have been happier. He was content to stay like this if he could. Being with his family, watching his baby girl grow, being thankful to her mother for giving him the greatest joy in his life.

But no matter what or when the only thing that could always make a dent to his new-found contentment was when he sees his daughter blue eyes crinkle in a certain way. That was when a familiar ache starts to squeeze his heart, his eyes begin to sting, and he remembers things he shouldn't remember, things of the past he tries so hard to move from.

_**He**_** gives him one last deep desperate kiss before slowly pulling away. "I have to go."**

"**I know."**

"**I'll be back."**

"…**And I'll be waiting."**

**He silently watches **_**him **_**leave through the window. But before **_**he **_**completely disappears, **_**he **_**turns to look back and gives him **_**his **_**signature crinkle eye smile. And within the next second **_**he **_**is gone.**

Iruka always failed to stop remembering, to stop hurting, to stop wanting, to stop wishing.

"**Kakashi and his soldiers…they…they have been obliterated." **

**His heart stop. His breath hitch. His whole world blackens out as he crashes down.**

Iruka knew it was hopeless to try to stop his memories, his feelings. Once it hits, it will drown him like being plunged into the depth of the cold ocean. And he learned from experience that the more he struggle the more it will drag him down.

**Drip. Drip. **

**The sky is hidden. The dark clouds only darken more. **

**Drip. Drip. Drip.**

**A sudden downpour of rain.**

**He is soaked through. But he hardly notice or care.**

**He is the only one left. The only left standing in front of the cold black stone.**

But no matter what he do, it always hurt, hurt so much once he can breathe again.

Off in the distance Iruka heard his daughter calling out to him, jarring him awake from his dark memories. He blinked his eyes and everything came back again; the loud chattering noise of villagers bustling around and Yumiko waving her hands. She probably wanted him to hurry up. He softly chuckled. Only she could make him feel slightly human again.

But before Iruka could even take a step forward, a different feeling washed over him; a sudden warmth like a brush of fingers against his, an almost achingly familiar but not so familiar chakra he sensed.

_What…_

His heart skipped a beat. His breath caught up in his throat. There was a roaring sound in his ears.

_No, it can't be!_

Even as his mind screamed in denial, Iruka quickly scanned the area for a familiar figure, a familiar slouch, a familiar quirk of lips, a familiar crinkle eye, a familiar anything!

His heart was thumping hard in his chest as he frantically searched in the crowd. He looked to his left, people he doesn't know or anyone who should make him feel like this. He promptly turned to his right, people kept on walking by doing their own business. He looked swiftly back, but only a sea of heads that was not the color of a familiar silver he was searching for.

Nothing.

His frenzy search came up with nothing.

He was wrong.

But this never happened to him before. Iruka never felt that familiar and not so familiar chakra flared up this tangible before. And it made him hoped, a hope that everyone has already given up on a long time ago.

His nails cut deep into the flesh of his palms.

_Baka! He's gone…how many times do I have to tell you that? Why why so foolish heart?_

Iruka stonily stood there in the crowded street, looking back at the street he just came from.

It still hurts.

_Kakashi…_

* * *

><p>At the back of his head, he felt a brush of a gaze on him.<p>

His heart was pounding too hard too fast. He continued to walk calmly.

_Too late._

He could still feel the same intense stare but now directed at his shoulder blade.

His shoulder tensed. But he forced himself to casually walk down the street; not betraying his sense to take flight.

_I'm too late._

The intense look was still on him. He can feel it.

He saw a corner. Five more steps. He swiftly turned.

At last, he could no longer feel the intensity of _his_ stare.

_I'm too late. Five years was too long. He has moved on._

A weight he has been carrying since stepping foot here suddenly deepened more.

**A little girl with two ponytails running into **_**his**_** arms, "Daddy!" **

_**He**_** hugs her close, "Yumiko."**

He tightly clenched his eye shut.

_Shouldn't have…_

His breathing became erratic as an earlier scene bombarded his senses.

**Yumiko, the little girl's name he learns, let **_**his **_**hands go as she cheerfully run over to a beautiful woman. **_**He**_** is watching them with a loving smile that he knew too well, a smile he has seen too many times directing at his way. **_**His **_**smile that was only meant for him is now for them.**

He gradually opened his eye. He forced himself to take a deep breath. Slowly exhaled. He put one foot in front of the other. Left. Right. Left. Right.

_Shouldn't have come back._

His eyes were both stinging. He knew that soon the tears he held in for far too long will fall.

His hands quickly moved into familiar signs.

_I shouldn't have come back at all._

And within the next second there was no one there at all.

Just a tiny wet spot on the dirt road left behind of anyone's presence.

**~:~**

_"I'm right here, don't forget me"_

* * *

><p>A few questions? Well let me just say that no, the daughter is not Kakashi or KakaIru (sorry no m-preg). Is Yumiko Iruka's then? I will let you guys debate on that. ^_^<p>

A sequel? Hahaha. Maybe. So if you are interest for a sequel, just alert this oneshot and let's just see if I can do another shot to answer your questions! :)

And,

**Thank you so much** for reading my first KakaIru story! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. And please do let me know what you guys think about it. I do welcome helpful criticism, so please let me know of your thoughts by hitting the review button. And no, I do not bite at all. Honest. :3


End file.
